frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Feud
| date = March 21, 2015 | rating = G | wordcount = 4,930 }} Originally published on March 21, 2015. Can be seen on fanfiction.net. Frozen Feud One year after the events of Frozen If Anna was good at anything, getting into trouble would be at the top of the list. Up to that moment, though, everything was great. The royal family of Arendelle (along with Anna's boyfriend) had headed all the way to Corona, to take a little vacation from the knot of work that being the Queen, Princess, and Icemaster of Arendelle had in store. After all, such a position did have its privileges. Upon their arrival, their cousin, Rapunzel, and her husband, Eugene, treated them with hospitality, letting them catch up on ship lag on the first night of their vacation. Fully restored the next day, they went on an adventure to Rapunzel's old tower, the one she had spent 18 of her 22 years in. Eugene and Rapunzel caught a ride on the Captain of the Guard (A.K.A. Maximus) while the Arendellers journeyed comfortably in a reindeer-drawn carriage. Standing high above them so it always did, the old tower hadn't aged a day—mostly thanks to regular visits by the Prince and Princess of Corona (Rapunzel just couldn't let it go.) While Eugene swept the floor, Rapunzel cooked up a quick dinner. After gobbling the food down—Rapunzel was a first-rate cook—the group went out to a nearby cliff to catch the sunset. The view from the cliff was incredible, to say the least. Its top was perfectly level and carpeted with lush grass, giving the vacationers an excellent seat to see the fiery sun set behind Corona, the crimson colors of the sunset rolling in the waves. Anna, enjoying the view, stepped out towards the edge of the cliff. "Anna, careful! I don't want you falling down there," Kristoff reminded. The orange-haired girl waved and laughed. "Ah, don't worry Kristoff, I've got good balance. I won't fall off of this—Whoa!" Anna slipped on the edge of cliff with her arms flailing, trying to break her fall. "Anna!" Elsa screamed. She didn't want to lose her sister again. Thankfully, Kristoff had already predicted what would happen, and quickly scooped up the girl in his powerful arms. Elsa exhaled a sigh of relief. Olaf cheered. "Sven-er-Kristoff to the rescue! Yay!" "Well, uh, thanks!" Anna chirped. Kristoff glanced lovingly down at her. "Just think next time, okay baby? Saves you and me a lot of trouble." "Sure," Anna replied. Kristoff gently set her down on the grass. "Well, how 'bout we head back for the night? Rapunzel's tower is probably comfier than this patch of grass," Eugene smoothly persuaded. "Unless you want to count the stars, of course." Anna looked up at Kristoff. They exchanged a knowing glance. "Okay, you guys are up to something," Rapunzel giggled. "I'm guessing you guys want open air tonight, yes?" Both Anna and Kristoff grinned. "Yes!" they shouted in unison. Elsa shook her head. "No, no it's too dangerous! You know, there are thugs, ruffians—" "—and me," Kristoff finished. "And Sven, here." The reindeer put on his most ferocious look, which was rather intimidating, especially considering the face was attached to a five-hundred-pound beast. Getting run over by Sven would surely earn the offender a good week in bed. "Well, I wouldn't want to pick a fight with blond boy here, or with his reindeer," Eugene remarked. "And I'm a thug, ruffian—" "Eugene," Rapunzel chided. "—''former'' thug and ruffian," Eugene quickly corrected. Olaf backed up this comment. "Nothing can go wrong, not with Kristoff and Sven here." Elsa gave in. "Well, in that case, we'll be in the tower." "Shout if you need anything," Rapunzel chirped, before the trio—quintet, if Olaf and Pascal counted—disappeared in the direction of her tower. ---- Kristoff didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but he did remember when he woke up. Probably because it felt like someone was prodding his heart with a cold metal rod. The moon was hanging high in the sky when Kristoff opened his eyes. Strange, he thought. Why am I waking up at this crazy time of day? His hand wandered for a while, trying to find Anna's comforting embrace. Grass. Kristoff tried the other direction. Fur. Wait, where's Anna? That instantly got him wide awake. His wife was nowhere to be found. "Oh, where did she wander off to now?" Kristoff grumbled. Sven instantly woke up, feeling Kristoff's sentiment. Kristoff truly loved Anna for her sweet heart, always pouring love at anyone and everyone she encountered. But that came with an attribute best described as being very prone to rash decisions. Translation: she ran into trouble every day, all day. "Anna!" Kristoff shouted. "Where are you?" One Hour Earlier Anna woke to the sound of rustling grass. She instantly sat up, wide awake. Her cute Kristy was snoring as heavily as a tranquilized elephant. Sven—do reindeer snore? The slow, even breathing comforted her for a moment, but then the grass rustled again. She spun at the noise, backing up towards her boyfriend. She was about to wake Kristoff when the entity appeared. A bunny. Anna laughed to herself. "Silly, scared of something like this." She bent down. "Hey, cute little guy! What are you doing outside your rabbit hole tonight?" The bunny stared up at her blankly. Its eyes were a dirty shade of gray. The grass rustled again. Another bunny appeared. And another. All three looked at her with their gray eyes. Then each of them began digging a hole, mirroring each other's motions—left front leg, right front leg. Anna watched in fascination as the three bunnies mimicked each others' movements, digging three completely identical holes. "How did you guys...do you each others' read minds?" Anna inquired, completely ignorant of the fact that the bunnies couldn't talk. "It's easy." Anna jumped at the voice. Surely she hadn't expected the bunnies to make a reply. She quickly looked around the plateau. Nobody was nearby. Kristoff was snoring an earthquake. Sven—do reindeer drool? Anna bent down and whispered to the bunnies in awe. "You... you talk?" "Of course I talk." A tall man, his black cloak billowing around his body and wearing a hood appeared. Anna's heart skipped a beat. Anna took a step back. A stranger. Kristoff's Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers? remark floated up in the back of her mind. Anna started edging towards Kristoff, about to shake him awake. The man threw off his hood, revealing a friendly, toothy grin. The only strange part was his eyes, which were reflections of the bunnies' eyes—completely blank. A dull shade of gray, as if his eyes were stormclouds. "Oh, don't be alarmed! My name is C.O. People often call me Co Co, so you can call me that too." The man strolled over, offering his hand. Anna reluctantly accepted it. "Co Co, huh?" Sounds like a dog's name, she thought. "I'm Anna." Co Co smiled. "Beautiful name, Anna." He gestured towards the three bunnies. "You were wondering how they all do the same thing, no?" "Yeah. Yeah, I was," Anna replied, starting to warm up to the stranger. "So, how do they do it? Or, how do you do it?" Co Co grinned. "Follow me, I'll show you." He whistled, and all three bunnies turned around, and hopped in step with one another towards Co Co. Curious as she was, Anna followed Co Co down the hill, her mind completely occupied with the fascination these cute animals brought. Plus, she thought. I'm a big girl now! I don't need Kristoff to be holding my hand everywhere I go, now do I? ---- After a short stroll, Anna found herself looking at a well-lit cottage. She could see a faint lantern on Rapunzel's tower glowing. Not far from the tower—could be a new sightseeing spot for tomorrow, she thought. Just wait until Kristoff sees this! Anna followed the man. Before long, she found herself surrounded by bunnies, all of them doing the same exact thing, at the same exact time. Hundreds of them. To say "awesome" was an understatement: it was sensory overload. "How do you do this?" She asked Co Co. "You say it's easy. I don't see how training a couple hundred bunnies to do the same exact thing at the same exact time can be anything close to easy." The man grinned. "Thank you for your appreciation," he replied. "Now, then, if I am going to let you see how I do this, tell me." He sat down on a rocker chair on his front porch, studying Anna (smiling awkwardly at him) for a short time. Strangely enough, he wasn't looking at her face, but instead at her sternum. The gray eyes seemed to search within her. "Okay, Anna," Co Co began. "You really want to see? Well, you're going to have to trust me. Drink from the stream." Co Co pointed one bony finger at the murky line of a river that wove through his front yard. The water looked horrible—Anna's immediate take on it was that it was unfit for drinking. "Are you sure this is okay?" Anna wondered, feeling a little strange about drinking mud. Co Co shrugged. "You wanted to see who I do it? The only way is to drink. Trust me, it isn't anything nasty." Anna gulped. Her gut was screaming Don't do it! You'll get a stomachace! while her mind was shouting back Do it! You want to see how he does it, right? Plus, if anything goes wrong, you can just shout for help! Anna peered over her shoulder. Rapunzel's tower was still in sight, even though the night seemed to have grown darker, the stars and the moon a little dimmer than before. She knelt down, cupped up some of the liquid in her hand, and studied it. Strangely, it was not brown, like the color of mud, but gray, like Co Co's eyes. "Trust me, Anna," Co Co said. Anna caught a slight difference in his expression, but she couldn't quite decide how it had changed. Co Co said it was alright, she thought. She quickly sucked up the liquid into her mouth an swallowed as fast as she could. Gulp. Suddenly, her chest felt very, very cold. The last time she had felt something like this was... ..was when her sister accidentally froze her heart. Anna stared up at Co Co, her eyes hollering What did you do to me?! Co Co didn't have a smile on his face. It was a smirk. "Embrace the darkness, child." ---- "Anna!" Kristoff didn't know how many times he had yelled her name. It didn't matter. He was going to go and find her, and get her back to safety. End of story. Sven made noises that sounded like a crossover between a yelp and a really loud belch. Although Kristoff couldn't understand him when he talked like that, he hoped that it was reindeer for "Anna!" If only she had woken me up before she left! Kristoff sighed. Life was full of if-onlys. Well, just like Queen Elsa had said, the past is in the past. Kristoff's take on her advice was doing what was right/important in the time that had been given to him. "Kristoff?" A girl's voice. "Anna!" Kristoff called out. Rapunzel and Eugene appeared, Elsa and Olaf hot on their heels. Kristoff's joy instantly deflated by a wide margin. Eugene was dangling a lantern from his right hand while his left covered his yawning mouth. Rapunzel was wide awake, clutching a frying pan. (Seriously, what's with frying pans in Corona?) Elsa was wide awake, her face set, looking regal and intimidating. Olaf was cracking jokes, as usual. "We heard someone yelling," Rapunzel explained. Then she peeked around. "Where's Anna?" "That was my question," Kristoff muttered. Rapunzel's green eyes opened up wide in horror. "She wasn't with us back in the tower. Where is she?" Eugene stiffed a yawn. "Dunno. How about we look for her in the morning? Maybe she's on a little night trip, and she might come back—" "No way!" Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Elsa harmonized. Rapunzel continued protesting. "She's my baby cousin. We're finding her NOW!" ---- It turned out Rapunzel was the authority in these parts. The short-haired brunette led the way and gave the orders, the two men attenuated to boys saying "yes ma'am." Elsa and Olaf tagged along wordlessly, the normally optimistic snowman now much more serious. "Look," Kristoff pointed at the soil. "Footprints." Being an Icemaster, Kristoff was almost a walking wildlife and wilderness survival encyclopedia. He had tracked down a deer, a fox, and a baby reindeer (Sven) before. Finding his clumsy wife's spore wasn't the hardest thing he'd done. Rapunzel was delighted. "Okay, Kristoff. You lead the way. I'll follow you. Eugene, you... Eugene!" Eugene Fitzherbert's eyes were drooping, as was the arm that was holding up the lantern. "Sorry, Brownie," he remarked groggily. "Hmm. Brownies are good. Anyways, maybe if I had a good night's sleep..." "Eugene, please," Rapunzel begged, doing her big-green-puppy-eyes thing. Eugene instantly snapped out of it. Even Kristoff melted when he caught a glimpse of her face. "Alright, let's go." Eugene picked up the pace with renewed strength, as did Kristoff. Rapunzel's presence seemed to radiate the place with warmth. The brunette's history of being a drop of the sun had apparently lived longer than her magical hair, which had (unfortunately) been cut a few years prior. The cold, howling wind seemed to die down as the group continued tracking down Kristoff's wayward wife. They continued down the dirt road Anna had taken. From Kristoff's judgment, the tracks were very fresh, only an hour old. It wound along a dark, clouded stream. No grass grew anywhere near the murky water, and black mist hung low, just a few feet above the barren land. As thirsty as Kristoff was, he could tell that the water was wrong. No water—especially moving water—would look like this if it was okay to drink. Drinking this would probably treat the person—or animal, for that matter—to a couple days of indigestion. The depressing road led on. A howling, freezing wind picked up, biting through the trio's garments. Kristoff grunted, steeled his nerves, and stole a glance at Elsa. She didn't react at all to this type of stimulus. Lucky, Kristoff complained. ---- The first thought that passed Kristoff's mind when he entered the cottage: Optical processor overload! He had seen them in the yard, maybe hundreds of them. His brain was about to explode just trying to process what he saw. Even stranger: all of them were doing the same exact thing. Creepy. But that wasn't creepy compared to the cottage. Inside, assorted rabbit merchandise—rugs, stuffed heads, carvings, and pictures all but covered the interior. Even the candles were fashioned in the image of rabbits. As soon as they walked in, it seemed like there were ten thousand rabbits watching them with their inanimate eyes. Okay, now his brain was going to explode. "Uh, hello?" Rapunzel called. "Yes?" Everyone jumped. The sound came from behind them, which was impossible, since there was nobody following them. Eugene, master at thievery—no, stealth—had seen to that. Unless... "May I help you?" The quintet spun around, and found themselves looking at a tall man with an amiable smile sprawled across his face. The strange part were his eyes—Kristoff noticed that they were dull and gray, colorless. Olaf smiled at the guy. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" The man looked down in disbelief and amazement at the animated lump of snow. "Fascinating. How—" Elsa cleared her throat. "We're looking for Anna. Have you seen her?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Anna? As a matter of fact, yes, I have," he replied. His mouth curled into a smile, but Kristoff could see that his eyes did not. "Follow me, I'll lead you to her." Kristoff wasn't liking the guy. But he followed him anyways. He led them to his backyard, towards a barn. He threw back the lock, opened the door, and there she was! "Anna!" Kristoff called. Anna stopped brushing the horse standing next to her and looked in the direction of Kristoff. "Oh, it's you. Kristoff." The quintet, minus the man they had just met about ten seconds ago, strolled into the barn. Kristoff got a closer look at his wife, who had already gone back to industriously brushing the horse. Her eyes were dull and gray, just like the rabbits in the yard. And the man. ---- "What did you do to her? Tell me!" Kristoff shouted at the man. Sven thundered something quite rude in reindeer. The man smiled dryly. "All I did was ask her to let me tap into her heart. She did," he replied, a crooked grin spread wide across his skinny face. This is wrong, Kristoff thought. How come her eyes are gray now? Right. Magic. Kristoff was pretty sure that Grandpabbie, or maybe the Ice Queen, would have no problem defeating this puny magic. "Elsa, can you make her eyes blue again?" Kristoff asked. "What? I can't! I—I don't know how," Elsa complained. "Anna, what happened to you?" Anna looked up with her clouded eyes. "Oh, it's you. Elsa." "What. Have. You. Done. To her?" Elsa demanded, her voice steely calm. "She gave me her devotion. And now, I control her." Elsa looked like she was ready to unleash a lecture regarding the 101 ways Ice can be Very Bad for Your Health, but Rapunzel stopped her. "Wait, what's your name again?" she asked, looking like she was ready to swing her frying pan. The man at the slender girl that had asked the question. "The people call me Co Co." Co Co, Kristoff thought. Sounds like a dog's name. He grunted. Which is what he is. A blasted, underhand, scheming dog. "Alright, 'Co Co', tell me now, how do I get her out of it?" Kristoff asked. The man refocused his murky eyes on Kristoff. "Can you?" Translation: You can't. Think, Kristoff! How do you get Anna back to normal? Kristoff started at the man's stormy eyes. Co Co. I control her. Control. A light blinked on in Kristoff's mind. "Why are you such a control freak?" Kristoff asked Co Co. The man smiled. "I am not a control freak. I am control." "Great," Kristoff mumbled. "A psychopath." "I'm not a psychopath," Co Co argued, clearly offended. "I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research." Kristoff raised one eyebrow. Not amused at all. "How do you do it? Why do you do it?" Elsa demanded. "I see what they want, and give it to them," he replied, grinning with an evil glint in his dark pupils. "To do what they want, they are willing to give up everything else. In essence, their need controls them. "And me, you ask? I am C.O."—he pronounced it like see-oh—"I hate disorder. I hate it when people are different." He said "different" like was the worst transgression you could ever commit. "So, I give them everything—well, save one—and now look! They're so orderly. I love dominion over others!" The man laughed wickedly. Ugh. Never mind him. Kristoff walked towards Anna, who was speaking softly to the horse as she gently stroked its coat with a brush. He fought the urge to physically remove her from the spot. It would have done more harm than good. "Alright, Anna. Let's go," Kristoff said. "You? Oh. Never mind," Anna replied. "Oh yeah?" Kristoff was getting angry. "You're just going to throw away our relationship, your Arendelle, everyone else you cared for, just to brush this horse?" "Yes." The reply was short, as if shot from a bow. Kristoff's heart ached. "Let me try," Elsa whispered, skirting past Kristoff. "Anna, look at me." Anna continued to brush the horse, but diverted her gaze at her sister. "Yeah?" "We're leaving. Let's go home, okay?" Elsa pleaded, putting her emotion behind her voice. "Nah," Anna shot back. Olaf started to melt, ever so slightly. Elsa tried again. "Anna, look at me. Remember who I am? Remember your 19th birthday party? When I got sick and you took care of me?" "Sure," Anna replied, without pausing to look at her sister. "I said that was my best birthday gift ever, taking care of you. "Then come home with me, and you can continue to take care of me," Elsa requested, her voice soft and gentle. "Nah," Anna replied. "This is better than taking care of you." Kristoff could almost hear Elsa's heart shatter. Olaf was really melting, visibly transforming into a puddle. The lively snowman was now watching himself collapse in horror. Now, the Queen was angry. "Anna, come with me this instant! Snap out of it!" No reaction from Anna's end of the line. Kristoff wasn't even sure there was a line anymore. This wasn't working. Kristoff peered over his shoulder at Rapunzel and Eugene. Their eyes, fixed on Co Co, were burning with fury. Eugene looked like he was going to trade the lantern for a pitchfork anytime soon. Rapunzel looked like she was ready to invent the game of golf with her frying pan. Kristoff diverted his gaze onto Co Co, and locked his eyes into his. So, I give them everything—well, save one—and now look! Hmm, Kristoff thought. Save one. I love dominion over others! Co Co gave Anna the thing she loved to do the most—caring for others. Which is why Elsa's attempt at reminder her of it had failed. Co Co had tons of hate—he said it himself—which Kristoff and Elsa had just fed Anna a heap of. No wonder she wouldn't budge. But there was one thing Co Co couldn't give her. Love. "I love you, baby!" Kristoff crooned. "I love you! Please, come back to me! Come back to me!" His heart seemed to drip blood as he sang the song. Elsa's eyes grew wide as she noticed what her sister needed. She joined in with Kristoff. "Come back to me." The Queen dropped down to her knees, her arms out, beckoning her sister to come into her embrace. Eugene and Rapunzel, realizing what they were up to, quickly harmonized with Arendelle's Queen and Icemaster. "Come back to me," the four-part harmony finished. Anna's eyes, dull and unfocused, suddenly cleared, as if a strong gale blew the clouds from her irises. Her vibrant blue eyes gleamed once more. She dropped the brush. "Kristoff! Elsa! Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, throwing herself into Elsa's embrace. Kristoff hustled over and gathered up the two sisters in his powerful hands. "I thought I could handle it alone! I was wrong. I've been so stupid. Forgive me," Anna sobbed. "Oh, Elsa, I'm so sorry! Kristoff, I'm sorry!" She broke down into tears. Elsa, relieved that she had her sister back, cried tears of joy. Olaf, now back in one (solid) piece, bounded over and joined the group hug. "It's okay, Anna," Elsa soothed. "Life is an adventure, full of lessons to be learned. What's important is to live and learn." Anna nodded, burying her head into Elsa's shoulder. Eugene wrapped his arm around his wife, who snuggled into his embrace. They watched the heart-warming scene from a distance. The darkness seeped out of Anna. Co Co screamed, ruining the moment. "No! I will not have you do this! Dominion, attack!" Every single one of the gray eyes instantly turned red. ---- If you could drown in a sea of bunnies, this was as close as it got. The red-eyed furry flood attacked, snapping at them with their teeth. Nobody wanted to experience what it would be like to get bitten by an overzealous animal. As rabbits poured in from the barn gate by the hundred, Rapunzel was clobbering away, smashing the bunnies aside. Eugene had already swapped his lantern for a pitchfork. Kristoff picked up an old shovel and Anna found a rusted spatula (Really? Your barn doubles as a kitchen, Co Co?) and they started beating off the bunny flood. Elsa unleashed her turbulent emotions in one powerful blast, instantly freezing hundreds of bunnies solid. But even that wasn't enough to contain the inexorable incursion. "There are too many of them!" Eugene yelled over the combined squeal of a million rabbits. "You have a better plan?" Kristoff called back as he backhanded three red-eyed bunnies into the barn wall. "Elsa!" Anna yelled as she pummeled a hare with her cooking utensil. "Can you summon Marshmallow?" Elsa tried concentrating. "Too—far away!" The band of people—plus a few animals and a snowman—slowly backed up into a corner of the barn, thousands of rabbits surrounding them on all sides. Sven trampled several with his front hooves. Olaf was yelling "Bad bunny!" as he slapped them aside. Pascal was...unseen, silently advising Rapunzel on the fine art of clobbering rabid animals. A dark ooze poured out from Co Co, strangling the atmosphere with darkness, robbing them of light. The combined efforts of one frying pan, a pitchfork, a shovel, icy blasts, a couple hooves, a pair of twigs, and a spatula was keeping the marauding bunnies at bay, but they would tire, and they would be overrun. To prevent something like that from happening, Elsa yelled. An icy wall instantly grew in height and width, dividing the bunnies from them. "Well, Queenie, why don't you lead with that next time?" Eugene joked dryly, suavely stabbing his pitchfork into the dirt. The dirt trembled. The soil erupted, spitting out a dozen bunnies. "I think you missed one direction, Queenie!" Eugene reminded as he returned to bludgeoning red-eyed rabbits. "Down!" The group started to defend themselves once more, just as the icy wall exploded, a torrent of dark mist breaking apart the ice. Bunnies surged over the remains of the wall, as well as burrowing under it. The aphotic mist was starting to crush them, reducing their visibility bit-by-bit, just as the bunnies increased in number, bit-by-bit. "Hopeless" was an underestimation. Completely out of the blue, Rapunzel stopped frying-paning bunnies and began to sing. Flower, gleam and glow! Let your power shine! “Brownie!” Eugene called. “Remember, you don't have your hair anymore!” Unfazed, Rapunzel continued. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. “Rapunzel, are you nuts?” Elsa demanded. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. “Not!”—''whack''—“Helping!”—''whack''—“Very!”—''whack''—“Much!”—''whack''—“'Coz!” Anna yelled. What once was mine. Against everyone's (including herself) expectations, Rapunzel began to glow, radiant as the sun. Her skin increased in luminescence and warmth as power poured through her. All the bunnies stopped moving, cowering against the light. The black miasma-choked atmosphere hummed with energy, as if the mist itself was howling in pain. Even her companions were blinded by her glow. Co Co screamed in torment. Never before had a star descended to earth, right in front of his eyes. The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has not overcome it,'' Rapunzel said, although it didn't quite sound like Rapunzel. It sounded like three of her, speaking at once, from everywhere. Everything went white. ---- Kristoff opened his eyes. Rapunzel's trick-up-her-sleeve had stopped. She had unleashed the last of her drop of sunlight. Her skin was back to normal. Every bunny's eyes were clear once more, all of them cute hazel- or maroon-colored orbs. Even the bunnies they that knocked out (or, in Elsa's case, frozen) were back to normal. Co Co, on the other hand, began to burn as soon as Rapunzel started shining, and there was nothing left of him now. The darkness had been blown away—literally—by the solar blast she had just unleashed. Anna was the first to recover. "Wow. Rapunzel, that was—" "—insane!" Eugene chimed in, grabbing Rapunzel and twirling her through the air. "—scary," Anna and Elsa rectified simultaneously. Rapunzel blushed. "I'm not scary. And I'm definitely not insane," she added, with a curious glance at her husband. Eugene corrected himself. "Just kidding, Brownie. ''Amazing." "Totally," Kristoff concurred. Suddenly, all the bunnies swarmed over, hopping into their arms and cuddling up with them. "Whoa!" they shouted, as the bunnies buried them under a mound of cuteness. "Well," Eugene stated sarcastically, as he drowned under a wave of fuzzy animals. "A couple hundred thousand new pets—free of charge!" The chorused Seriously?! was probably heard in China. }} Category:Story pages Category:One-shots Category:John Pan